Pets are an eternal part of life in America and other countries, and generate interest that ranges from mild to obsessive. Many people take their pets with them in their vehicles, and especially in the case of large dogs, the pets can be not only destructive to the interior of the vehicle, but a genuine hazard if they tend to jump upon the driver, interfering with his driving and distracting him from the road.
Devices have been created to provide barriers in cars to keep the pet in the back seat, and nets are sometimes used in pickup trucks to prevent the pet from sliding, or jumping, out. There is a need, however, for a comprehensive apparatus that will fit in virtually any passenger car, and provide, in an integral unit, not only a net to keep the pet in the rear region of the vehicle, but a cover for the rear seat as well, so that the driver can drive with the assurance that the pet will not be able to interfere with his driving, and that the rear seat area of the vehicle will remain clean and undamaged.